Another Taboo Secret
by Nakyo Hibasawa
Summary: Fon ternyata punya kepribadian ganda!Tsuna & guardianny, arcobaleno, dan Fei yang merupakan adik angkat dri Fon sekarang mencarinya & memikirkan cara agar Fon kembali ke dirinya semula. CHP 3 UPDATE! Kembali dr HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Nakyo: Tralala…. Fic ini jadi jugha! Yeeiii! Apalagi ide fic ini kudapatkan saat saya habis ketiduran saat belajar ekonomi. *anak baik jangan meniru tindakan ini…=.=''*

Disclaimer: Saya yakin 100% bahwa anda sekalian tau bahwa KHR bukan punya saya. Ya iya lah, kalo punya saya ngapaen saya bikin fic susah-susah. Orang gambar saya gak jelek-jelek amat *anak dodol: tp kog gambar Kyoya, dan Yamamotonya gak mirip mi? Nakyo: Gapapa kan…. Lha orang saya males gambar ulang*

Setting : Dua tahun setelah future arc.

Warning: HARAP PARA PENGGEMAR LAMBO TIDAK MEMBACA FIC INI! Saya sudah peringatkan jadi jangan ngeflame kalo liat Lambo disini disiksa, dianiyaya, dan dicacimaki kayak TKI*ha?*.

Tokoh OC! *Mana keluarga gaje author sendiri yang nongol* euhmm… maybe some of typo… *udah g som lagi udah buanyak mungkin XDD*

Maklumilah, saya masih berkabung atas hancurnya nilai PKn saya. Trus mungkin OOC kali ya? Tp saya usahain ga ad dech… Non-Yaoi!

So enjoy~~~~ XD

Another Taboo Secret

Dua tahun setelah Tsuna mengalahkan Byakuran, dan setahun setelah Verde memecahkan kutukan arcobaleno sehingga Reborn, es kri- eh bukan Colonello, dan yang lainnya kembali ke wujud aslinya. Termasuk arcobaleno paling ganteng kita yang mukanya mirip buanget Hibari, Fong! *kyaaaaa…. Fon! Mantu gwa mang the bezt –dihajar-*

*bonyok* ehem baiklah saya lanjutkan….

Tsuna's house~

Siang itu di rumah kediaman Sawada. Tsuna dan para guardiannya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para arcobaleno lainnya. Tapi diantara mereka ada dua wajah yang asing.

Yang pertama adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan bermata violet yang kira-kira berumur 15 tahun berdiri disebelah Hibari sambil membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Cara Terbaik Menghindari Matahari '*emang ada buku kayak gini?*. Nama cewek itu adalah Ilyusha Versazo, kepala keluarga Versazo Family yang merupakan salah satu family aliansi Vongola.

Dan sosok yang lainnya adalah seorang cowok yang yah…*sumpah author paling gak sudi ngomongin ni orang* berambut jabrik dan agak semrawut seperti gabungan antara rambut Reborn dan Lambo, bermata sipit memasang wajah cuek yang sekilas mukanya agak-agak hentai gimana gitu, terus pakai jas lab lagi. Meski saya males ngenalin ini orang tapi saya sebagai author baek harus ngasi tau. Sebut saja namanya Yoichi Hanzo.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang?" Tanya Reborn kepada semua orang di ruang makan Tsuna yang entah kenapa beralih fungsi sebagai tempat pertemuan.

"Ada beberapa yang belum datang Reborn-san" jawab Gokudera.

"Siapa saja yang belum datang?"

"Yang belum datang hanya Fon, dan Verde saja kok", Jawab Tsuna menggantikan Gokudera.

"Verde-sama tidak datang dan sebagai gantinya aku sebagai asistennya datang mewakilinya." Kata seseorang berambut hitam jabrik dan memakai jas lab panjang yang sedari tadi tak ikut pembicaraan terus tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai asisten Verde.

"Hiii! Sejak kapan kau berada disitu? Tanya tsuna dengan begonya"

"Sudah dari tadi."

"O-Oh… maaf ee…"

"Youichi Hanzo" jawab pria itu tanpa merubah ekspersinya sedikitpun.

"Hm…. Jadi Verde tidak datang ya… Justru aneh kalau dia datang. Lalu Fon tampaknya masih dalam perjalanan", Kata Reborn dan tidak menganggap pembicaraan antara Tsuna dan Hanzo tadi.

'_Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa kau menanyakannya!' _Pikir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Lho mana lambo?" Dengan sepatah perkataan dari Yamamoto semuanya kembali sadar bahwa si Aho-Ushi yang biasanya teriak-teriak gaje tidak ada di ruang itu. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening…

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Ilyusha ,"Oh, Lambo? Tadi dia merengek minta main jadi kuajak main deh"

Tsuna selaku orang terwaras di sana memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Permainan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya bermain 'dart' saja. Hanya saja aku tidak menyiapkan papan sasaran dan juga dartnya tidak ada, jadi kupakai saja Lambo sebagai sasaran dan 'ini' sebagai ganti draggernya", jawab Ilyusha dengan innocentnya sambil mengangkat pistol hitamnya yang dihiasi dengan ukiran bunga wisteria dan sakura. "Setelah itu dia nangis-nangis mulu, karena berisik jadi dia kubungkam dan kulempar dari jendela."

Mendengar penjelasan atas nasib menyedihkan yang dialami Lambo hanya bisa speechless…

Kecuali Reborn yang masih menikmati ekspressonya di meja, dan Hibari yang menikmati tidur siangnya dipangkuan Ilyusha. *sejak kapan Hibari tidur?*

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Tsuna

"Fon-nii, menurutmu kenapa Reborn memanggil kita?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang tingginya hanya sekitar 152 cm, berumur sekitar 15 tahun,bermata keabuan, dan berambut hitam panjang lurus yang diikat menjadi satu di belakang dengan pita berwarna indigo.

"Tidak tahu Fei, kurasa akan membahas tentang perpindahan Tsuna dan yang lainnya ke Italy. Dan mungkin juga akan mengecek tentang apa 'itu' masih berpengaruh untukku." Jawab Fon pada Fei, adik angkatnya .

"Heh? Memangnya 'itu' masih belum bisa hilang ya?" kata Fei dengan wajah memucat.

"Aku juga tidak tau",melihat wajah adiknya itu mulai memucat Fon menepukkan tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan dalam kantung lengannya ke kepala Fei dan tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa menghentikanku bila itu terjadi"

Berkat senyuman dan perkataan Fon tadi berhasil membuat Fei sedikit blushing. Fei yang bingung berkata apa hanya bisa berkata "Ooh…" dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis gaje yang tak asing lagi di telinga kita. "HUEEEEE! HUAAAA!".

Suara tangis Lambo langsung membuat dua saudara itu melihat ke arah Lambo yang lagi mewek.

Fong yang mengenali sapi kribo itu mencoba menghiburnya. "Kamu Lambo, kan? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Hiks… hikss, Lambo-san tersesat. Tadi dilempar keluar jendela sama cewek yang bawa-bawa pistol jelek"

"Lho? Bukan Reborn? Ah sudahlah. Ayo kuantar ke rumah Tsuna."

"Lambo-san nggak mau Lambo-san mau permen! Huaaaa!" Rengek Lambo, memanfaatkan kebaikan Fon.

Fei yang termasuk benci keramaian dan anak kecil sudah nggak tahan dengerin suara nangisnya Lambo yang brisiknya minta ampun itu, langsung ngebekep mulutnya Lambo pake sebungkus permen Fisherman's Extra Strong yang dibawa Fei karena lagi sakit tenggorokan. Langsung ajah Lambo yang sukanya manis-manis itu langsung guling-guing kepedesan sambil nangis-nangis sampe suaranya ilang.

"hahu hahat…hahar hewehendekheyek!" *translate: kamu jahat… dasar cewe pendek jelek!* kata Lambo yang suaranya cuman nyisa 20% ntuh malah masih cari mati.

Fei yang punya kebiasaan buruk tiap dengar beberapa kata terlarang untuknya langsung jadi sadis dan nggak bakal ngampunin tuh orang kalo belom sampe setengah idup. Dari berbagai kata-kata terlarang itu kata 'pendek' dalam ranking yang dibuatkan Fuuta menduduki ranking ke 2 dengan konsekuensi 'orang yang mengatakan kata ini akan mengalami kesulitan berjalan dan bersuara.' Tentu saja nasib Lambo itu bakalan nggak bisa ngomong dan kakinya bakalan dipatahin Fei. Tapi sial bagi Fei karena Fon malah ngelindungin si anak sapi kribo.

"Fei, sudah cukup." Kata Fon sambil tersenyum kearah Fei. Mana bisa Fei nolak coba kalo kakaknya uda pasang senyum yang udah pasti bikin cewek-cewek pada nosebleed gitu. Tapi Fei masi ngirimin deathglare kearah Lambo sampai-sampai bikin lambo pengen nangis lagi.

"Ya, sudah-sudah cukup. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Lambo kan masih kecil." Kata Fon untuk menenangkan adiknya yang udah ngebet nyekokin 1 liter Listerine ke Lambo, trus matahin kakinya Lambo ampe gak bisa jalan lagi. *sadis bener mbaakk –padahal diri sendiri XP-*. Lalu Fon memberikan ramuan khusus untuk mengembalikan suara Lambo yang hilang karena ulah Fei.

" Hah.. baiklah kalau Fon-nii yang minta"

'_Tapi jangan harap kau bisa selamat bila kau berani mengatakan kata itu lagi!'_

Tapi sekalinya Lambo tetap Lambo. Bila dilunakin dikit bisa langsung ngelunjak. "WEEE… cewek **pendek **jelek bego takkan bisa mengalahkan Lambo-sama! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tak sampai satu detik Lambo mengatakan kata 'terlarang' itu lagi Fei sudah mengeluarkan tombak kesayangannya yang muncul-entah-dari-mana dan mengayunkannya ke arah sapi bego yang suka cari mati itu dan berhasil memotong sedikit banyak dari rambut Lambo yang kribo kayak brokoli dan membuat rambut naas itu jadi datar rata pada bagian atasnya hingga teredngar suara 'SREEK….' *maksudnya rambutnya Lambo jatoh gitu.*

…. 1 detik.

…………… 2 detik.

……………….. 3 detik.

………………………… 4 detik.

…………………………… 5 de-

" Must-hikks..st-stay… hiks…calm………HUAAAAAAA!" Setelah mencoba ditahan akhirnya tangis Lambo pecah karena melihat rambutnya yang dulunya keliatan bulat kribo sekarang jadi kotak gitu…

Lambo yang nggak terima langsung menerjang k arah Fei sambil nodongin granat ama senjata-senjata lainnya yang masih bisa keluar dari rambut Lambo. *macam kyk kantong Doraemon ajag nih afronya Lambo.*Tapi bagi Fei yang merupakan salah satu anggota Varia, tentu mudah baginya untuk menghindari serangan-serangan Lambo.

Sedangkan Fon yang sejak tadi melihat pertengakaran anak kecil yang kalo dipukul selalu bales-balesan tanpa memedulikan keadaan disekitarnya, hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang masih kekanakan walau sudah berumur 15 tahun.

"Lambo!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dan tampaknya orang-orang itu sedang mencari Lambo. Eh? Tunggu 'orang-orang'? Ternyata pemilik suara tadi adalah Tsuna. Dan terlihat dibelakangnya ada Gokudera, Yamamoto,dan tentu saja Reborn.

"Tsu-Tsuna! Hua.. tadi Lambo disiksa oleh anak cewek jelek itu! Lihat rambut Lambo-san jadi seperti ini! " Adu Lambo kepada Tsuna sambil menunjuk kearah rambutnya yang sudah terpotong sebagian itu.

Mendengar hal itu Tsuna yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Lambo sadar bahwa ada dua orang lain disana.*Ih- Tsuna lemot yak X3 –plaaak!-*

"Eh, Fon-san maaf sudah membuatmu harus menjaga Lambo. Eh? Siapa anak perempuan yang ada di belakangmu itu Fon-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Fei, adik perempuanku."

"Tapi kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak mirip?"

"Itu karena kami bukan saudara kandung Tsunayoshi-sama." Jawab Fei dan berjalan menghadap Tsuna dan menatap lurus padanya. "Lalu bila kami boleh tahu kenapa kami dipanggil Tsunayoshi-sama?" Tanya Fei.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu maksudku memanggilmu dan juga Fon." Jawab Reborn dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Yang berarti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya mengerikan.

Lambo yang sudah sembuh dari traumanya dan entah kenapa karena dia emang doyan cari masalah atau apa malah berjalan menuju Fon.

"Lambo –san mau permen…"

"Ha?" Tanya Fon.

"Lambo-san mau PERMEN!"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak punya permen."

"Pokoknya Lambo-san mau permen!" kata Lambo sambil merajuk.

"Ta-" Belum sempat Fon menjawab pertanyaan Lambo tiba-tiba Lambo melompat dan menarik ekor rambut Fon yang memang panjang yang akan memunculkan masalah baru……

SYUUTT….. *maaf saya gak pinter bikin background suara*ikatan yang semula mengikat kepangan rambut dari Fon terlepas karena Lambo yang tak sengaja menariknya hingga lepas.

Dalam waktu singkat suasana di situ terasa mengerikan karena muncul aura hitam yang mengerikan yang keluar dari arah Fon. Semuanya tidak berani mengatakan apapun sampai …..

"Hmm….Beraninya kau menyentuh rambutku."

Mendengar hal itu mereka langsung melihat ke arah Fon. Hanya saja Fon yang ini terlihat 'sedikit' eh- bukan 'sangat' berbeda dengan dirinya yang selama ini dikenal ramah, murah senyum, dan bla bla bla….. Di saat itu juga wajah Fei yang tadinya marah karena tingkah Lambo menjadi pucat kayak tembok baru di cat *hah? Gak nyambung…*

Ketika Tsuna dan lainnya masih syok dengan keadaan Fon. Kecuali Reborn tentunya. Fon tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Lambo yang sedari tadi Cuma bisa cengo sambil ingusan ngeliatin perubahan Fon dan mendendang Lambo dengan kakinya *y iyalah masa pake kaki tetangga* sampe bunyi 'CLIINKK'. Tentunya semua orang disana hanya bisa speechless sambil ngeliatin Lambo yang udah jadi bintang.

"Fo-Fon-san….. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna agak ragu dan ketakutan.

Fon hanya memberikan tatapan tajam setajam mata pisau tukang daging di pasar *gak nyambung lagi…* ke arah mereka.

"Hmm…. Rupanya 'itu' masih ada ya..." Kata Reborn dengan tenangnya padahal udah dikirimin deathglare seserem itu.

"Re-Reborn-sama… jangan katakan kau sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi." Tanya Fei dengan ngeri saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Reborn beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan Reborn hanya menjawab dengan seringaian lagi. "Lebih baik kau perhatiakan Fon saja. Tuh, lihat dia sudah tidak ada."

" NANI!" Fei langsung celingukan berusaha mencari petunjuk keberadaan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Re-Reborn! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna

"Diam kau Dame-Tsuna. Akan kujelaskan dirumah." Reborn mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Fei yang tampaknya arwahnya sudah terbang entah kemana. "Fei, daripada kau berdiam diri disana lebih baik kau ikut kami untuk membantu menjelaskan keadaan."

"Tapi aku haru menca-" kata-kata Fei tak sempat dilanjutkan karena melihat Reborn sudah pasang deathglare dan menatapnya. "Ba-baiklah."

Akhirnya Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Fei menuju ke rumah Tsuna.

To Be Continued……..

Nakyo: Kok akhirnya jadi cerita bersambung yah?

Tsuna: Harusnya aku yang Tanya kenapa aku sebagai pemeran utama munculnya sedikit banget!

Ilyusha: Kenapa aku munculnya dikit sekali heh! *glare*

Nakyo: *gulp* eee….. entahlah *dihajar*

Youichi Hanzo (Hanzo): ngapain kamu masukin gwa di fic gaje kayak gini…..

Nakyo: Biar rame…

Hanzo: Lalu kenapa aku munculnya sedikit sekali…

Nakyo: Entahlah….

Mukuro: hikz… harusnya akulah yang paling pengen nangis di sini… Aku sama sekali nggak keluar!

*mojok sambil nanemin nanas*

Nakyo: Heh! Kok malah nanem manas di rumah gwa! Iya-iya ntar lu gwa munculin di chapter

berikutnya!

Mukuro: Yang bener?

Nakyo: Iya! Udah sono pergi! Gwa mau pamitan ke reader neh!

Mukuro: *pergi sambil nari samba dan bawa-bawa nanas hasil panenny di pojokan –heh?-*

Nakyo: Terimakasih bayak buat para reader yang meluangkan waktunya bwat baca fic gaje punya saya ini… REVIEW please… ^0^!


	2. Chapter 2

Nakyo: Hueeee…. Sebagai author fic ini saya ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya tentang keterlamabatan update fic ini. Karena beberapa kesalahan teknis(laptop rusak, data kedelete gara-gara virus) dan ketidaksempurnaan author (ga ad aide, males ngetik, dll sebagainya).

Tapi yang membuat saya heran saat membaja review pada chapter 1 adalah….. Kenapa banyak yang nggak ngerti tentang 'itu' di chapter 1 ya? Masak yang ngerti cuma anak saya sendiri…. Padahal uda kukasih petunjuk 2 disana…. *meringkuk dipojokan sambil nanem semangka*

Tsuna: Tapi aku juga nggak ngerti 'itu'tuh apa'an Nakyo-san….

Nakyo: ….. Kalau kau nggak ngerti sih masih masuk akal…. Kamu kan telmi, Tsuna… *tanpa ekspresi*

Tsuna: *mojok sambil menggumam gaje* hiks… kalau aku telmi lalu kenapa?Aku memang selalu jadi korban…. Bla..bla…bla….

Nakyo: *ngacangin Tsuna* Yak bagi yang masih nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu' di chapter ini akan diperjelas lagi. Jadi nanti kalau masih nggak ngeri jugasaya tambah pusing jelasinnya… Nii-san bacain disclaimernya dong…

Fon (dark side): Adik saya ini nggak punya hak kepemilikan KHR sampai kapanpun. Maka karena itu dia hanya bisa bikin fic-fic nggak jelas kayak yang satu ini… *tanpa ekspresi*

Nakyo: Mou! Nii-san! Yak Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, dll. Diripiu ya… Onegai.. *puppy eyes no jutsu* *diusir krn bikin jijik*

Another Taboo Secret

-chapter 2-

Di rumah Tsuna~~~

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali TO THE EXTREME?" Teriak seseoarang yang memecahkan ketenanangan Namimori yang kita sudah tau itu siapa…

"Jangan berisik, kora!" Bersamaan dengan perkataannya Collonelo menendang kepala Ryohei karena membuat gendang telinganya nyaris berdarah gara-gara teriakan EXTREME dari Ryohei.

"UOOO!SHISOU! TAPI MEREKA LAMA SEKALI TO THE EXTREME!"

DUAAKKHHH!

"Kalau kau teriak-teriak seperti itupun mereka tidak akan langsung datang ke sini, kora!"

"Herbivore….kau bicara sekali lagi. Kamikorosu…" kata Hibari yang segera bangkit dari pangkuan Ilyusha katena merasa tidur siangnya terganggu lalu mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut diruangan itu. Dan kemudian terdengar suara tertawa yang tak asing lagi di telinga kita.

"Oya…oya…. Kalian berisik sekali sampai-sampai kalian membangunkanku… Kufufufufu~" Mukuro muncul dan kemudian tatapan matanya langsung tertuju pada Ilyusha yang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan cuek bebek KWEEEK… *digiles Ilyusha*

WHUUSSSHH….

Nyaris saja tonfa Hibari sukses mendarat di pipi Mukuro dengan indahnya. Untung saja Mukuro bisa mengelak di saat terakhir.

"Mau apa lagi kau, herbivore…"

"Oya oya… kasar sekali sambutanmu ini. Kufufufufufu~"

DUAKKHH...

BRAAKKK….

Kali ini tonfa Hibari berhasil mencium pipi Mukuro yang mulus itu hingga membuat Mukuro kehilangan keseimbangan dan terdorong hingga menabrak tembok.

"Kufufufufufu~ tampaknya kau mengajakku untuk bermain ya." kata Mukuro yang kemudian mengeluarkan tridentnya. Dan dimulailah pertarungan mereka. Mukuro mengayunkan tridentnya ke arah kiri Hibari. Tapi hibari berhasil mengelak dan menerjang ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro yang sadar bahwa tonfa Hibari akan menghantam pelipisnya langsung memanfaatkan kedekatan jarak diantara mereka dan menghantam perut hibari dengan tridentnya. Hibari yang agak terlambat mnyadari gerakan mukuro membuatnya harus menghantam meja makan hingga meja itu patah menjadi dua bagian sampai terdengar suara BRAAKKKK… yang keras banget *poor table*

Pertengkaran masih terus berlajut dan memakan banyak korban. Yaitu para furniture yang ada di rumah tsuna. Ehmm… tembok juga termasuk. (''=.=a) Tapi entah keajaiban atau apa hanya pintu masuk ruangan itu yang selamat. *lucky door, huh?*

BRAKKK!

DOORR!

Semua orang langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang awalnya tak terjamah dan aman-aman saja langsung memiliki nasib yang sama dengan meja tadi. Dan disana berdirilah Reborn yang memegang Leon yang dalam bentuk pistol. Dan dibelakangnya terlihat Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan gadis pendek dan rambutnya dimodel ponytail yang wajahnya tak mereka kenal. *Lambo ditendang Fon sampe ilang kan. Inget?*

"Apa-apaan ini! baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah terjadi keributan

"Reborn apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Fon-san? Dia seperti orang lain saja." Tsuna yang dari tadi penasaran tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada tutornya itu.

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu akan dijawab nanti saat kita sampai dirumahmu, dame-Tsuna."

"Tapi-"

CKREK…

"Kubilang nanti dame-Tsuna. Lebih baik kita membahas masalah ini bersama-sama dengan yang lain." Kata Reborn yang menodongkan Leon pada Tsuna.

"Hiii! Ba-baik!"

Fei yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Tsuna malah semakin meragukan kemampuan Tsuna. 'Ini bukan saatnya aku berfikir seperti itu. Prioritasku sekarang adalah menemukan Fong-nii dan mengembalikannya seperti semula!'

BRAAAKKK!

Lamunan Fei langsung dibuyarkan oleh suara 'mencurigakan' dari rumah Tsuna. Sebenarnya nggak mencurigakan sih. Sudah jelas itu suara bangunan jebol…. Egh? JEBOL?

"HIEEE! Apa-apaan itu tadi? Suaranya berasal dari dekat sini. Dan arahnya dari? RUMAHKU!" Tsuna yang sadar bahwa rumahnya dalam kadaaan diambang kehancuran langsung tancap gas.

"JUUDAIME! Tunggu!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari mengejar juudaimenya.

" OI! TSUNA! GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto ikut mengejar mereka berdua.

Reborn tak usah ditanya orang dia numpang di pundaknya Tsuna jadi gak usah repot-repot lari.

"Lha? Saya ditinggal…." Fei yang nasibnya bak kacang goring itu ikutan mengejar mereka.

Begitu mereka sampai ruang makan sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Apalagi Mukuro dan Hibari masih mau menambah kerusakan. Reborn yang baru datang dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang lebih mirip puing-puing langsung merubah Leon menjadi pistol dan menembakannya ke atas.

DOORR!

"Apa-apaan ini! baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah terjadi keributan!"

"Oh! Reborn kau sudah kembali rupanya. Kapan aku dan Kyoya boleh pulang? Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan setelah pertemuan ini selesai." Dengan cueknya atau tidak bisa membaca suasana Ilyusha yang sedari tadi menonton pertandingan bodoh antara Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Bukankah mereka bertengkar juga gara-gara kamu ya Ilyusha-san" sahut Hanzo yang sedang mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sekarang bewarna merah, nyaris , Hanzo tadi berdiri disamping pintu masuk. Jadi ketika Reborn mendobrak masuk, otomatis pintu itu menghantam hidung Hanzo dengan sempurna. (=.=)b

Hening sesaat.

'Kapan orang ini ada disana? Kebradaannya sama sekali tak terasa….' Pikir sebagian besar orang yang ada disana.

"Kalian semua tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini! Sebab hal yang akan kita bahas sudah terjadi!" Perintah Reborn. Semua orangpun tahu membantah perintah Reborn sama saja dengan mati. Jadi tak satupun diantara mereka ada yang berani angkat bicara, apalagi angkat kaki.

"Fei, jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Perintah Reborn bahkan tanpa melirik kea rah Fei.

"Baik Reborn-san." Fei yang masih agak ngeri dengan Reborn melangkah maju ke tengah ruangan hingga semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu selama ini. Apa kau juga mafia?" Tanya Ilyusha dengan antusiasnya seperti melihat mainan baru.

"UOO! Siapa anak ini Sawada? Temanmu kah? Dia benar-benar kecil sepertimu TO THE EXTREME!"

PLIK.

Sedetik setelah Ryohei menylesaikan kata-katanya Fei sudah mengacungkan tombaknya tepat di hidung Ryohei.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi. Kapalamu takkan menempel di badanmu lagi." Fei juga memberikan tatapan mengerikan disertai dengan hawa membunuh hingga sukses membuat semua orang diam.

PLIK

Fei yang sadar kembali langsung menurunkan tombaknya.

"Oh, maaf. Tampaknya aku kelepasan ya? Hahahahaha"

…. Ruangan sunyi sesaat.

"Sawada! Temanmu ini benar-benat EXTREME!" komentar Ryohei tidak lupa dengan suara toanya.

"FEI-CHAAANN~~~" tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berteriak bak Shamal mengejar Bianchi.

BRUAK

Orang itu langsung nyeruduk Fei yang berdiri di sebelah Ryohei dan sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

…. Lagi-lagi terjadi kesunyian di ruangan itu. Pasalnya Hanzo yang tadinya nggak banyak bicara, pendiem, hawa keberadaan tak terasa, dll sekarang malah nekat meluk-meluk Fei sampai jatuh.

"UKKHH! BERATT!" Fei merasa risih dan langsung menendang perut Hanzo dan membuat pria itu tersungkur hingga pojok ruangan.

"Apa-apaan kau om-om bego! Ngapain lagi di sini!" Fei yang sudah berdiri langsung menginjak-injak badan pria yang baru saja melakukan sekuhara padanya dengan penuh arti.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, sayangku…" Entah sejak kapan Hanzo sudah berdiri di hadapan Fei dan memegang kedua tangannya lalu mencium punggung tangan kanan Fei.

DUAK!

Yak kali ini Fei sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah hantaman panas ke pipi kiri Hanzo. Dan hasilnya Yoichi Hanzo dinyatakan pingsan.

PLOK PLOK PLOK…

"Hahahahaha… menarik sekali ya" kata Yamamoto dengan cerianya.

"TEMANNYA SAWADA! SIAPA NAMAMU? BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KLUB BOXING! PUKULANMU BENAR-BENAR EXTREME!"

Berbagai macam komentar dilontarkan oleh orang-orang disana yang sudah jelas author males nulisin satu-satu. Ilyusha sekarang malah nusuk-nusuk ringan pipi Hanzo dengan ujung sarung pedangnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, kora? Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, kora!" Collonelo bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

Suasana diruangan itu kembali berpusat pada identitas perempuan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini. Sudah jelas mereka yang seorang mafia penasaran pada anak perempuan yang dihadapan mereka ini. Karena tak mungkin orang biasa bisa memiliki kemampuan bertarung seprti tadi. Bahkan malah dengan santainya bawa tombak seolah-olah senjata itu hanya dompet atau apalah yang biasanya dibawa orang kemana-mana dengan normalnya.

"Namaku Fei. Adik angkat dari Fon sang storm arcobaleno yang sudah pasti kalian semua kenal. Aku datang untuk memohon bantuan kalian semua untuk menemukan kakakku yang sekarang kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya karena diambil alih oleh dirinya yang lain lagi." Beberapa kalimat pernyataan Fei tadi membuat semua orang tercengang. Entah karena kenyataan bahwa Fon memiliki adik angkat ataupun kenyataan bahwa Fon memiliki kepribadian ganda.

TBC~~~~~

Nakyo:…

Reader: Cuma segini?

Nakyo: Iya.

Reader: Uda hiatus luamaaaa banget! Tapi begitu update Cuma segeneh!

Nakyo: habisnya berkali-kali kena writer block sih TT^TT. Merenung buat dapet ide malah dapet ide buat fic laen… TAT. Tapi kalian semua udah pada ngerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'itu' di chapter 1 kan? Kalo nggak ngerti saya jelasin. Maksudnya 'itu' tuh tentang Fon yang punya kepribadian ganda (masa gt doing g ngeri pas baca chp.2?)

Hanzo: Kok gwa jd aneh disini ya? Dari sejenis Ishimaru (ES21) tiba-tiba jadi kayak semacam Shamal…

Nakyo: Lha biasanya elo emang begonoh. Kadang gwa nggak sadar lu ada. Eh begitu sadar lu uda dibelakang gwa, ngajak berantem lagi.

Hanzo:….

Nakyo: udah dri pada ngurusin gwa mending lu urusin mata lo yg uda min. 3 ntuh. Gak mau pake kacamata pula.

Ilyusha: *nongol tiba2* mamiiii! Tanggung jawab! Mukuro lagi-lagi mundung dipojokan gara-gara mami g kasi dia peran lebih!

Nakyo: *liat kearah pojokan yang dimaksud Ilyusha* GYAAAA! MUKURO JANGAN NANEM NANAS DISONO!

Fon (dark side): Orang-orang bodoh. Karena adik saya sedang berusaha menghentikan kegiatan tak berguna si-nanas-sialan-yang-beraninya-bikin –repot-adik-gua itu. Jadi aku yang mewakilkan author untuk memberikan salam penutup. Review atau mati! *glare*

Nakyo: NII-SAN JANGAN NGANCEM READER! *uda balik* R n'R please! Maaf ya kalo pendek. Saya usahain cepet update deh.. DX


	3. Chapter 3

Nakyo: Waiii! Saya apdet bok! APDETTTT!

Readers: IYA NGERTI LO UDAH APDET! TAPI LAMA AMITTT!

Nakyo: Kena WB gw… ++"

Readers: Alesan loe! *lempar kursi*

Nakyo: *menghindar* hohohohoho…. Chapter ini didekasikan (halah bahasanya) buat anak gw yang ulang tahun kapan lalu… XD

Diclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira. Klo gw yg bikin KHR g bakal ku berhentiin KHR! DDX Kenapa bentar lagi musti tamaattt! *stress sendiri*

WARNING: OC nambah banyak, typo udah pasti~

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_Siapa kau sebenarnya, kora? Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, kora!" Collonelo bertanya dengan tatapan serius._

_Suasana diruangan itu kembali berpusat pada identitas perempuan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini. Sudah jelas mereka yang seorang mafia penasaran pada anak perempuan yang dihadapan mereka ini. Karena tak mungkin orang biasa bisa memiliki kemampuan bertarung seprti tadi. Bahkan malah dengan santainya bawa tombak seolah-olah senjata itu hanya dompet atau apalah yang biasanya dibawa orang kemana-mana dengan normalnya._

"_Namaku Fei. Adik angkat dari Fon sang storm arcobaleno yang sudah pasti kalian semua kenal. Aku datang untuk memohon bantuan kalian semua untuk menemukan kakakku yang sekarang kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya karena diambil alih oleh dirinya yang lain lagi." Beberapa kalimat pernyataan Fei tadi membuat semua orang tercengang. Entah karena kenyataan bahwa Fon memiliki adik angkat ataupun kenyataan bahwa Fon memiliki kepribadian ganda._

_-_End of recap.

Another Taboo Secret

-Chapter 3-

"Jadi ternyata Fon masih belum bisa menghilangkannya ya…." Celetuk Reborn atas pernyataan Fei tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini Reborn? Ternyata kau sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal." Kata Lal Milch yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan dari pinggir ruangan.

"Fon… Apa kalian tak merasa aneh bila melihat sifat-sifat Fon yang selama ini tenang, mudah bersosialisasi, lembut pada semua orang itu mencerminkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang storm arcobaleno?"

Semua orang langsung memasang wajah seperti mereka baru menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto! Katakan seperti apa Fon yang kalian lihat tadi." Perintah Reborn pada mereka bertiga.

"Eh? Hmm… menurutku sedikit mirip dengan Gokudra saat pertama kali bertemu." Jawab Tsuna.

"Ahahahaha. Benar juga ya Tsuna." Imbuh Yamamoto.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan saya waktu itu, Juudaime!" Gokudera malah ber-dogeza ria meminta maaf pada tsuna dan berkali-kali menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Go-Gokudera aku sudah memaafkamu kok. Jadi hentikan menghantam kepalamu sendiri seperti itu!" Tsuna sampai panik melihat Gokudera masih menghantamkan kepalanya di lantai sambil meminta maaf. Ilyusha dan Fei malah melihat kejadian itu seperti melihat tontonan menarik yang langka. Yang lainnya malah sweatdropped melihatnya (kecuali Hibari dan Reborn tentunya).

"Lima kali lagi kau membenturkan kepalamu, akan muncul sesuatu yang menarik dari kepalamu lho."kata Ilyusha dan Fei bersamaan. Mereka sekarang malah saling mengirim deathglare karena merasa terganggu.

"Jangan meniru ucapanku." kata Fei dan menguatkan deathglarenya.

"Kau yang meniruku, sialan" balas Ilyusha dan ikut-ikutan meng-intenskan deathglarenya, tidak ingin kalah.

1 menit. Masih belum ada yang menyerah.

2 menit. Mata sudah mulai pegel.

3 menit. Mata keduanya berasa nyaris copot.

4 menit. Kedua kubu sudah nggak tahan tapi masih tetap saling menatap dikarenakan harga diri tidak mau kalah yang sama besarnya, atau keras kepala ya?

"FEIII!"

DUAK! BRAKK!

Pertandingan itu akhirnya dihentikan. Untungnya lima detik lagi saja pertandingan gak penting bin gak guna itu diteruskan bisa-bisa mata mereka bisa buta. Dan penyelamatnya adalah…. JENG JENG JENG… Perwakilan dari Verde, Yoichi Hanzo yang sudah sadar dan nggak kapok-kapoknya meluk Fei sampai nabrak tembok.

"Han-zo…" Kata Fei dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan senyum yang manis terbentuk diwajahnya. Tapi semua orang pasti sadar bahwa Fei sedang benar-benar murka. Karena sekarng dari sekeliling tubuhnya menguar hawa pembunuh yang mengerikan.

"A-apa?" Hanzo merasakan hawa membunuh yang ditujukan padanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"GO DIE!"

PYARRR!

CLINKK…

Fei menendang Hanzo sampai menembus jendela dan menjadi bintang di langit Namimori yang cerah.

Pasalnya kemarahan Fei saat itu sudah memuncak, melewati batas malah. Bila dimisalkan batas kemarahan adalah 100, kini kemarahannya sudah mencapai 180. Pantesan Hanzo sampe kontal. Ckckckck…

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka semua dibuat melongo kayak orang bego dikarenakan ulah Fei.

"A-ano…" Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk memcah keheningan yang terjadi lagi.

JIITT…

"Hiiii!" Nyali Tsuna langsung menciut kembali karena Fei menatapnya dengan masih memasang deathglare plus hawa pembunuh.

PLIK

"Oh! Maaf aku bukan bermaksud untuk menakutimu seperti itu!" Fei baru sadar dari kemarahannya langsung minta maaf pada Tsuna yang tak sengaja menjadi korbannya. *emang tumbal?*

"Beraninya kau menakuti juudaime!" Gokudera langsung ambil pose nantang di depan Fei.

"Kan aku uda bilang minta maaf! Dan aku nggak berniat menakutinya! Kupingmu budeg ya! Dasar kepala gurita!' balas Fei nggak mau kalah, tampaknya efek bad-mood akibat ulang Hanzo masih belum hilang.

"UAPAA! ULANG PERKATAANMU TADI KALAU BERANI!"

"Kubilang…. KEPALA GURITA BUDEGGGG!"

Gokudera yang jengkel karena dia dikatain kepala gurita pake ada budegnya pula akhirnya mengeluarkan dinamit-dinamitnya.

"Maa..maa… Tenangkan dirimu Gokudera. Jangan bertengkar." Tepat sebelum Gokudera menyulutkan sumbu dinamit-dinamitnya, Yamamoto mengunci lengan Gokudera ke belakang dengan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Yamamoto yang mengunci gerakan tangannya.

CKREK…

"Kalian masih ingin bertengkar lagi?" Reborn menodongkan leon-gun kearah Gokudera dan Fei.

Gokudera langsung menghentikan perlawanannya dan Yamamoto kemudian melepaskan tangan Gokudera. Tak ada yang mau melawan Reborn bila orang itu masih sayang nyawa.

"Hmph!" Fei mendengus dan memalingkan matanya dari Gokudera.

"Fei, lebih baik kau jelaskan terlebih dahulu semuanya. Tampaknya mereka masih penasaran tentang identitasmu.." Reborn menurunkan sedikit fedoranya hingga menutupi matanya semakin dalam.

Fei mengerenyitkan dahinya, tanda dia tak suka dengan permintaan Reborn.

"Fei, benar kata Reborn. Bagaimana kita bisa membantu jika kami tak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya?" Tsuna menegaskan permintaan Reborn sebelumnya.

"Baiklah…" Fei menghala napas lalu membalas singkat.

"Pertama-tama ceritakan tentang dirimu dulu, Fei." Reborn menyarankan. Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam dan memfokuskan perhatihatiannya ke arah Fei, tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun informasi yang akan mereka dengarkan.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Namaku Fei, adik angkat dari Fon. Tahun ini aku berumur 15 tahun. Aku dipungut oleh orang tua Fon nii-san saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku ditemukan di dekat pembuangan sampah. Saat itu Fon nii-san masih berumur 13 tahun. Kami hidup dengan tenang, aku pun dijarkan berbagai seni ilmu beladiri disana. Tapi, pada saat aku berumur 7 tahun dan Fon-nii berumur 15 tahun, kedua orang tua kami….. dibunuh."

Atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa semakin berat dan tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memotong atau memberi komentar penjelasan Fei.

"Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" Ilyusha bertanya pada Fei. Terlihat dari mata Fei menyisratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Entahlah… Yang jelas akhirnya Fon-nii yang merawatku. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian dia menghilang selama satu bulan lebih. Dia kembali dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak kukenal. Dia bahkan tak peduli denganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan benci." Suara Fei mulai bergetar.

"Fei… Tak perlu kau lanjutkan juga tak apa" Tsuna tak tahan melihat Fei yang terasa begitu menderita saat menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Tak apa Decimo-sama… aku akan menceritakanny sampai akhir…" Fei mengambil jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas. "Tapi tidak selamanya Fon-nii bersikap dingin padaku. Terkadang dia kembali menjadi lembut dan pengertian seperti yang kukenal dulu. Aku yang penasaran dengan perbedaan perilaku yang kuterima akhirnya aku menyelidikinya. Ternyata ada satu perbedaan yang ada jika Fon-nii berubah karakter… yaitu, ikatan rambutnya. Jika rambutnya dikepang seperti biasa maka karakter yang muncul adalah karakternya yang baik dan lembut, tapi jika rambutnya terurai maka karakter yang muncul adalah dingin, kejam tanpa ampun, sosok sebagai seorang assasin yang sempurna."

Atosfer di ruangan itu semakin berat setelah mereka mengetahui penyebab perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkan strom arcobaleno itu.

"Ja-jadi yang kita lihat tadi adalah sisi lain dari Fon?" Tsuna bertanya untuk menegaskan apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Benar sekali, decimo-sama…"

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Bukannya sebelumnya dia tak bermasalah bila rambutnya diurai?" tak ada nada candaan dan ceria yang keluar dari Yamamoto.

"Aku juga tak tahu, yang jelas itu terjadi setelah Fon-nii kembali setelah menghilang selama satu bulan. Kurasa Fon-nii mencari tahu siapa yang ada dibalik pembunuhan orang tua kami."

"Jadi Fon tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tua kalian?" Tanya Tsuna

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.." Fei memasang wajah sendu dan penuh rasa sesal.

"Mengirim?" Tsuna bertanya dengan polosnya.

DUAK!

"Ittee! Reborn! Kenapa kau menandangku seperti itu!"

"Kufufufufu~~ Asassin rupanya"

"Dame-Tsuna! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu! Tidak aneh bila keluarga mafia menyewa assasin untuk membunuh targetnya!" Reborn menjelaskan pada muridnya yang lemot itu.

"Lalu kau sudah tahu assasin family mana yang membunuh orang tuamu?" Lagi-lagi Tsuna bertanya dengan polosnya. Reborn pun menendang Tsuna lagi.

"Ahahaha… tentu saja aku sudah tahu.." Fei sedikit tertawa melihat ulah tutor-murid itu.

"Hhmm…. Biar kutebak. Sekarang kau bergabung dengan assasin family itu kan?" Ilyusha mengatakannya dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Benar sekali." Fei tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau malah bergabung dengan pembunuh orang tuamu?" Tsuna melihat Fei dengan emosi nano-nano antara cemas, tak percaya, dan penasaran. Entah apa yang dimakan Tsuna, kenapa dia bisa se-lemot ini sih? *author dibakar*

"Herbivore bodoh, sudah pasti itu untuk balas dendam"

"Kufufufufu…. Bahkan hal selazim itu kau tak bisa mengetahuinya. Kau benar-benar terlalu naïf, Vongola."

"Yang Hibari-san katakan itu memang benar, Decimo-sama. Aku bergabung dengan mereka untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik pembunuh orang tuaku dan…."

"Dan?" Tsuna tampaknya tak bisa menebak kelanjutan kalimat Fei. Lagi-lagi atmosfer di ruangan itu memberat lagi setelah tadi agak sedikit berkurang.

"Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Fon, kan?" Reborn menurunkan sedikit fedoranya hingga membuat kita tak bisa melihat raut wajah seperti apa yang dikenakannya, dan kemudian melipat Reborn tangannya.

"…. Ya" Fei menundukkan wajahnya hingga Tsuna dan yang lainnya tidak bisa membaca ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahnya sekarang.

"A-apa kau sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan Fon jadi berkepribadian ganda?" Tsuna bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut pertanyaannya melukai perasaan Fei.

"Untuk hal itu aku masih tidak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung saja? Kau kan adiknya." Ilyusha mengambil pertanyaan yang sesaat akan dilontarkan Tsuna.

"….." dalam sepersekian detik terlihat raut kaget di wajah Fei.

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya…"

"Huh, pengecut…"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan… Bagiku lebih baik menunggunya menceritakan masalah itu langsung padaku.." Fei menatap mata Ilyusha secara langsung, membalas perkataan Ilyusha dengan tegas.

"Yak! Perkenalan dan penjelasan masalah sudah selesai. Jadi, kumohon bantuan kalian untuk mencari kakakku!" Fei membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian tersenyum kepada semua orang diruangan itu.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantu" Tsuna tersenyum.

"Hmph…. Terpaksa aku akan membantumu" Ilyusha mendengus dan memutar lehernya melihat kearah Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu~ sepertinya menarik, aku akan membantumu, lagipula Ilyusha ikut…"

"Dekati Ilyusha lagi, kamikorosu!" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"kufufufufu~ Itu terserah aku kan?" Mukuro juga mengluarkan tridentnya.

"Bodoh…" Ilyusha hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan Mukuro dan Hibari bertarung di babak ke dua.

"Hahahahahaha… Tsuna, rumahmu makin hancur." Kata Yamamoto dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa dasar baseball-freak!" Gokudera marah-marah ke Yamamoto. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa bahwa seharunya dia menghentikan perkelahian bodoh Hibari-Mukuro terlebih dahulu…

"Hiks… apa jadinya rumahku ini…." Tsuna menangis dan merenungi nasibnya yang entah kenapa selalu sial.

'Orang-orang abnormal….' Pikir Fei dalam hati.

Mereka semua yang ada di sana tak sadar bahwa mereka telah diawasi oleh dua siluet seseorang yang berdiri di atas gedung tinggi dan memeperhatikan mereka dengan teropong.

"Hee… jadi itu Vongola decimo dan guardian-guardiannya. Menarik sekali"

"Hmn… jangan lupakan target utama kita, Suoh"

"Kau terlalu serius menjalani tugas. Sesekali kau harus santai sedikit, Verland~!"

"….."

"Aku ingin melihat wajah putus asa dari wajahmu itu, Fei…." Orang yang kita ketahui dipanggil Suoh itu tersenyum licik sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fei dengan teropongnya.

"Sadist…." Komentar Verland.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Verland-kun~ Aku sampai terharu.." Suoh menepukkan saputangannya ke sudut matanya, seolah-olah dia sedang menangis.

"….."

"Reaksimu tidak menarik ah… Yah, tapi aku lebih suka menggoreskan keputusasaan di wajahnya." Suoh tersenyum licik sekali lagi. Verland hanya bisa diam, karena dia sudah sangat mengerti 'hobi' dari mitranya itu.

TBC…

Nakyo:… Lah? Kok saya malah nambahin OC?

Ilyusha: …entahlah, itukan otakmu mami…

Nakyo: I'm not your mother… *glare*

Ilyusha: Like I care *turned away*

Nakyo: *ngacangin Ilyusha* R n' R, please~~~


End file.
